


The Last Elf

by Maeribella_Haber



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asta is an elf from the get-go, Asta will not be as loud, Black Clover Anime Spoilers, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Elf Asta, Elves, F/F, F/M, Gen, Half-elf Asta, M/M, Magic, Minor Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Smart Asta, Talking to animals, Top Yuno (Black Clover), Will probs end up as Yuno/Asta, communicating with mana, elf!asta, got this from a head-cannon of Asta being like a Fae, i don't know how to tag lol, let's see where this takes us, talking to nature, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeribella_Haber/pseuds/Maeribella_Haber
Summary: Asta was born different. He had no magic to speak of and pointed ears. Scorned for having a weg while being a child in the forsaken realm, how will Asta be different? How will he explain his communication with nature? Fireflies can talk? The river sounds like an old man? There's a shadow under his bed and it whispers to him at night? How will this deeper connection to both animal and natural constructs affect Asta's growth?Forget not that the earth delights to feel your bare feet and the winds long to play with your hair. —Khalil Gibran
Relationships: Asta & Father Orsi Ofai, Asta & Liebe (Black Clover), Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), will update pairings as I go
Comments: 52
Kudos: 105





	1. Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a new story... I know I should be working on Southpaw and Firebird, but I thought that I would post the first chapter of this so that I could gauge interest and so that I don't forget that about this idea. I probably won't be posting the next chapter for a while (I have finals and I am mainly working on Southpaw, an update for Firebird and a new challenge project that will be published on Jan 4th). Please comment below and let me know if this is something that you would be interested in reading. That will probably affect the rate at which I write/update the chapters as I catch up with other fics.

Legend has it that the elves were once a proud race of beings deeply connected to mana. Though their forms were not unlike those of humans’, their vast magical power and pointed ears set them apart. Unlike the race of humans, they prided themselves in their connection to nature and the natural mana around them and majority utilized magical abilities connected closest to the five natural elements (earth, air, fire, water, and lightning). However, unknown to those outside of the elves themselves, there was a secret to the beings. Centuries old and kept for centuries to come. Every hundred years, a babe would be born with no magical power to speak of, and while many would say that these children were cursed or that they were hated by the very mana that gave them life… that could not be more false. These children, manaless and unable to use any magical ability, had an alternate ability. One quite important to the advancement of the elven peoples. Due to this lack of power, they were able to act as conduits of mana and while they could not channel it themselves, they would act as sensors able to connect with anything touched by mana.

These children could hear the whispers of the wind on a summer’s eve and the voices of fireflies dancing in the evening sky. They served as liaisons between the elves and the natural world, hoping to preserve the wildes as technology progressed. Yet, the elves were decimated on a day when mana itself cried out, and the shaken, bloody, death cries of elves rang out in what is now the forsaken realm of Clover Kingdom. And for five centuries to come, no such child was born as mana itself was mourning the loss of its children. It is said that during these centuries, the natural realm had been torn open and scarred, like a festering wound with no one able to connect with it. Technology advanced, but mana grew weaker, and people grew divided. Without one of the children to bring balance between nature and man, some of the wild things were lost to myth and legend. Elves were twisted into monsters from horror stories passed on to children of noble birth. History was written by the victors after all, and human nobility wished to keep the genocide a secret. And because the secret was never told, the children were forgotten, lost in time, by a race long dead and time long past.

Still mana never forgot, and it never let go. It took five centuries for the transfer to occur, but it did happen. On the eve that the elves were murdered, a human woman was pregnant with a half-elf baby. This baby, killed in the genocide had his soul spared by mana. In the five hundred years to come mana kept him close, and carefully planned his existence, before planting his soul in the womb of a woman connected to an anti-magic devil. See, while a devil instigated the genocide of the elven race, it would take another devil, to save the human’s from the same fate. And so this child, a special child, born with no mana, and kept for five centuries in a stasis was born with a devil to a woman who was kind enough to befriend one. Asta, a child born of love from two different life-times charged with reconnecting people to the very nature they tried to forget and move past. Funnily enough, his very name represented the changes he would bring to his kingdom and his people. Asta, named for the aster flower, would come to embody love, faith and wisdom while shining as brightly as a star.

***

On a cool October day, Asta, a baby with a head of ash blonde hair, small pointed ears and the brightest green eyes, was left at the doorstep of a church alongside another boy. Yuno was the opposite of Asta in every possible way. Yuno had dark hair, rounded ears and was a quiet babe, while Asta was loud and energetic. It was easy to see that neither babe was related to each other, and yet they were already inseparable. If Yuno cried, Asta was not far behind; and if Asta cried, Yuno did as well. Still Father Orsi wondered what kind of person would curse such a small baby… For Asta to already have a weg (curse mark) in the form of pointy ears meant that some one must have hated his family. Or perhaps that he was left here because his family did not want to deal with his curse? Either way, the world was cruel, even more so to children of the forsaken realm. Father Orsi would raise both children, weg or no, to the best of his ability and hope that maybe they would be able to leave the forsaken realm for a better life, at least in the common realm. As a man of God, he considered it his duty to help raise children who were abandoned for various reasons, to be the best adults they could possibly become. Father Orsi sighed as he placed both of the baskets with the babies on the table, by the fire to warm the little ones up. 

“Shhh, little ones” he shushed gently, “I’ll be taking care of you now! I’ll make sure you grow up big and strong. Okay? Asta, Yuno we’ll be family from now on.” Father Orsi, gently carded his fingers through the soft tufts of hair on the babies’ heads. 

Asta gurgled happily at the priest, while Yuno slumbered on quietly. The fire crackled merrily, setting the room aglow in a soft orange light. Father Orsi shushed Asta again, gently touching the points of his tiny, pointed ears and smiled. Other than the synchronous crying of both babies and the excitable, kicking of Asta, one could almost believe that they were both angels. While neither baby remotely resembled each other, their differences cause them to look striking. The young priest breathed out quietly so not to disturb the babies, who were finally at rest. He then, quietly tip-toed out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar in case the babies needed him.


	2. Dance of the Fireflies, Shadows in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta and Yuno being cute. Asta meets a voice and learns a little bit about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don't think there are any? Please let me know if I need to add any!

“Yuuuuunoooooo, hurry up!” Called a small child with ash-blonde hair, another child with dark hair stumbled along behind him as he tried to keep up. “We’ll miss the fireflies dancing!”

“But Asta, I can’t go any faster… Can we please slow down?” The black haired child painted.

“Moe Yuno, ya’ know that they only dance once a year when the sunsets, right?” Asta whined.

“Asta…” Yuno flailed a little behind him. “You told me that they dance, but you’re the only one who can hear them talk…” He bit his lip, worried about making his friend mad.

“Mm… Just because I’m the only one who can hear it doesn’t make it not true.” Asta brushed his hair behind the points of his ears. “Besides, I’ve always been able to hear the voices of things around me.” He let out a huffed laugh. “It’s just that no one else listens for it.”

“Uh-uh, I don’t think that’s it though, Asta. I tried really hard. And I still can’t hear it.” Yuno pouted.

“That’s cause Yuno is special!” Asta grinned at him warmly. “Besides, you don’t need to hear them. Ya’ have me right here to tell you what they’re sayin’!” He turned to Yuno and gave him a thumbs up.

“But what if you aren’t near me?” Yuno’s golden eyes teared up. “W-what i-if I’m a-alone!”

“Yu-no, Ya’ no that I’ll always be by your side right? That’s what family’s for!” He giggled at his fellow orphan. “Now, let’s hurry up! It’s almost sunset, and we’re only halfway up the hill!” The blonde grabbed Yuno’s hand and ran up the hill.

The hill wasn’t very far from the church that they lived in. Father Ofai Orsi was sometimes scatterbrained, but he would never let the children disappear without knowing where they went and being able to keep them in his range of sight in case of danger. In fact, it was not even a 5 minute walk from the church to the crest of the hill. As the sun disappeared behind the demon skull in Hage, the boys made it up the hill gazing in awe at the sight that awaited them.

Beautiful, tiny orbs of green light, swayed in the warm night’s wind. To an unpracticed eye, it might have seemed as if they were moving randomly in the sky, lighting it up majestically, but to Asta who could hear their voices and Yuno who could hear Asta, they saw an intricate dance, passed on for centuries to different fireflies changing as the world changed, and conveying an forgotten tales and histories, lost to man over time. One song specifically resonated with Asta, pulling tears to the normally cheerful and energetic child.

_A king and his bro-ther were lost in-to time_

_An elven devotion forgotten by thine,_

_Should no one remember a failure and crime,_

_The royals of Clover who’er made up of swine!_

_Fear not the demon brought unto life_

_Cries of despair and destruction and strife_

_Yet only the elven blood e’er was spilt_

_Those who’er lost within time_

_His sister and bro-ther had a glad surprise_

_A child of wind and light thus intertwines_

_An era forgotten, surely a crime,_

_For surely the child was lost into time_

_Fear not the demon brought unto life_

_Cries of despair and destruction and strife_

_Yet only the elven blood e’er was spilt_

_Those who’er lost within time_

_One day, he will come back to us_

_To nature and nurture and thus,_

_A human, an elf o’ what’ll he be?_

_The child of wind and light we shall soon see_

And yet, while Asta and Yuno could not quite understand the messages within the song, they knew that it was important. Still, it would be years and many long arduous toils, before Asta would truly learn what the fireflies were trying to tell him. But for the moment, the two children watched the beautiful display, still holding hands from the climb.

And, like all beautiful moments, the dance came to an end, dwindling down not even an hour after sunset.

“Ne Yuno!” Asta grinned at his best friend.

“Hmm?” The black haired boy turned to glance at his friend.

“Race you home!” and with that, Asta dropped Yuno’s hand and raced down the hill, laughing as he went.

“Moe, Asta! That’s not fair!” Yuno cried out, before racing after him, his own giggles catching in the wind. Unbeknownst to them, the very wind around them warmed briefly, filled with happiness.

***

One night, when it was dark and the rest of the orphans slept soundly, in their shared sleeping accommodations, Asta listened to the quiet whispers of the shadows in his room.

“Asssssta. Child, you hear me. Do you not?” Asta, hummed quietly in affirmation. “I do not require a verbal ansssssswer. Nod of sssshake your head. I will ssssee you.” Asta nodded. “Then lissssten clossssely child. One day, in the far future, you will come to underssstand, who you are and the task you have been charged with. The very nature in thissss world has been awaiting your arrival for centuriessss.” Asta made a small noise of confusion. “You ssssee, many may ssshun you for having a weg, but that could not be further from the truth. You are a child of a race long forgotten. It hassss been over five-hundred yearsss since we have been graced by the presence of one of you. An elf, and a ssssshizen no ko. What an honor it is to be in your pressssence little prince.” Asta nodded as if to return the sentiment. “For now, ssssleeeep child. Enjoy your youth while you sssstill can. Go to sssleep.” The hissing voice faded, leaving Asta feeling oddly bereft of the shadowy company.

Still it was encounters like these that shaped Asta’s childhood and growth at church as an orphan. As he grew older and older, he stopped talking about the voices, only speaking to them when he was alone (or with Yuno). For many people believed that they were either imaginary friends, or the very curse that caused his weg, personified. People feared what they couldn't understand, and eventually that fear would become hatred. Thus, to protect himself, the church he was raised in and his beloved, steadfast friend Yuno, Asta chose to never mention them again to any adult ever again. And it worked… for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Here is the next chapter. It was my first time writing a song, so sorry if it was as awful as I thought it was 😭. Oh! For this chapter, I introduced a new phrase: "Shinzen no Ko" I did a lot of language research regarding what I'd call the children born like Asta, but eventually I settled on Japanese. "Shinzen no Ko" means: "a child of nature" which I think is a really fitting title for this particular characterization of Asta. He's very deeply connected to the world around him due to his ability to hear the voices of everything around him. Oh! If anyone is interested, I might include the fanart I drew of Asta as a fae (The headcannon) that basically spawned this fic. Okay and lastly, something I'm carrying over from Southpaw...
> 
> Question of the Week: Why did the wind warmed up with happiness? What do you think it means? Let me know in the comments below! I'd love to hear your theories! I might even let you know if you are going in the right direction haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I made any errors! I don't have a beta reader, and I will eventually go back and edit the chapters for mistakes! Also, Let me know if I need to add any warnings that I missed.


End file.
